Increasingly, retail sales outlets are becoming more specialized as to the type and variety of goods that are sold. Where once a single department store would be adequate to address all the purchasing needs of a family, now that is perceived as being inadequate. As a result, individual retail outlets are now in business selling only specialty items such as maternity clothes, athletic shoes, perfumes, greeting cards, leather goods, athletic clothing, and the like. This phenomenon is also noted in the ready-to-eat food product market, otherwise known as the fast food business. Where once a family could patronize a single restaurant which would provide a variety of entrees to satisfy the individual tastes of the family members, now most restaurants specialize in the types of food that are offered. Separate restaurants now exist for selling roast beef products, hamburgers, pizza, oriental food, Mexican food, chicken, fish, and the like.
It is a further feature of our mobile society that fast food can be obtained without leaving the confines of one's car. Most fast food restaurants now have drive-through windows which allow speedy pick-up of the food product for eventual consumption in the car, the home or other location. However, if one member of the family desires for example a roast beef product, while other members desire Mexican, oriental, chicken or other foods, then the driver is forced to locate various restaurants having drive-through facilities. These facilities may be separated by a space of several miles, and further are typically located on busy thoroughfares which make entrance onto and exit therefrom somewhat dangerous.